Matchmakers
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Morgana and Gwen are a happy couple but Merlin and Arthur just aren't getting together. So Morgana and Gwen decide to matchmake them. Gwen/Morgana and eventual Arthur/Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Matchmakers

**Pairings: Gwen/Morgana and Arthur/Merlin. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin etc. And earn no money off this fic. Reviews appreciated!**

Morgana woke up to a beautiful morning; it was early so she went to the window to watch the colour of the sky change from dark to light. Gwen snuck up on her from behind, covered her eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning" Gwen chirped cheerfully.

"Good morning" she said whilst glancing casually out of the window.

She saw Arthur and Merlin obviously having another argument.

"Is it just me or do they argue all the time" she said pointing at Merlin and Arthur.

"I think they like each other" Gwen said laughing.

"But why aren't they getting together? Boys are so ignorant when it comes to emotions, I mean it was so easy for us to get together" her frustration was palpable.

"Perhaps we should speed it up" Gwen suggested impishly.

And so the plot was formed……..

**An exciting chapter…not, but it will get better, so please bear with me. Next chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2: first attempt

Matchmakers: chapter 2

**I don't own Merlin etc. And I make no money off this fic. Reviews appreciated!**

Gwen and Morgana had decided to first try talking to the boys and so Morgana had gone to speak to Arthur.

Morgana's first attempt

"Hey, Arthur, I need a favour" Morgana said when Arthur answered his door.

"What is it? I mean, I know you like me there's no need to make up excuses to see me" he said smiling arrogantly.

"You're like my brother, you do realise that, but anyway it's about Merlin"

Arthur's face subtly changed when she said his name.

"What about Merlin?" he said a little defensively.

"Well, I have this friend who likes him and I wondered if you could give some advice to pass along to my friend"

"Who'd like Merlin, I mean he's stupid, ignorant, has a weird forehead, he's overly pale, he has weird facial expressions and errr.... I think that's it" he said all this in a rush and a self conscious blush rose to his cheeks.

"That's not very helpful" Morgana said continuing to play her role.

"Tell your friend that she's welcome to him, I mean who'd like Merlin, I mean certainly not me, if I were a woman I mean. I'd never look at Merlin in a million years. Is that all?" he was getting a little frantic.

"That's all" she said stifling laughter.

"Bye" he said shortly slamming the door in her face.

Gwen's first attempt

"Hi Merlin, got a moment?" she asked.

"Uh okay, what's up?"

Gwen then realised then that she didn't have plan

"Errr so, the weather's nice today" she said stalling.

"You wanted to have a conversation about weather?" Merlin asked confused.

"Um…no….so Arthur was looking good today, wasn't he?"

"Right so this conversation is about Arthur?"

"Yes it is, so you two must be pretty close right?" she asked tentatively.

"Listen, you can be straight with me, you like Arthur, don't you?" Merlin said completely misinterpreting.

"What? No! That's not what I was-"

"It's okay, lots of people lots of people like Arthur, he's handsome, has cool hair, is great at fighting, is gallant and brave and…." He stopped coming out of his little daydream "errr so you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No that's alright, okay, bye!" Gwen said scuttling off quickly.

The conspirators met up later and after much conferring they decided that Arthur and Merlin were in such deep denial more direct action was needed…..

**Next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: second attempt

Matchmakers chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as in previous chapters (what would happen if you wrote fanfic and you did own whatever you were writing about?) Thanks for all reviews so far, please continue to review**

Second attempt

"Right I think we need to tackle them both together," said Morgana who had taken charge of the project despite the fact it had been Gwen's idea "and I have the perfect plan, a book club!"

"A book club? I may be a little dense but how does a book club help Arthur and Merlin?" Gwen protested.

"Wait and see….."

So invitations were sent to Arthur and Merlin to join 'the official Camelot book club'. The book club met for the first time on a Monday.

"So where's everyone else?" Arthur asked looking at the small gathering of himself, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana.

"Erm, well, nobody else could come," she lied "anyways seeing as everyone is here we shall begin the poem we are reviewing is the romantic tale of Myrdinn and Artorious."

"I've never heard of that one, is it famous?" Merlin asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it is a very famous love story" Morgana was lying again, she had written this poem herself for her purpose.

"Anyway, I'll read it out to you," she said:

"Once upon a time in fair Camelot"

"It's not very good" interjected Arthur.

"It's only the first line! Where I was before I was so rudely interrupted oh yeah: 'the crown Prince came of age'"

"That didn't rhyme with the previous line" Arthur interrupted again.

"It's not supposed to!" Morgana yelled angrily.

She was just about to get to the good part when Merlin's stool collapsed beneath him.

Immediately Arthur ran over to help him.

"Are you alright Merlin?" and without waiting for him to answer he said "I have to take Merlin to Gaius, so you two will have to continue book club without me."

"Actually, I'm fine" Merlin said earnestly.

"Shhh…do you want to get out of book club or not?" Arthur whispered.

"Oh right… OWWWW, THE PAIN THE PAIN" Merlin's acting was less than convincing. Arthur put his arm round him and helped him fake limp out of the door.

"Was that the plan?" asked Gwen confused.

"No, I wrote a love poem about a Prince of Camelot who fell in love with his manservant, they were supposed to hear it and understand the parallels to their relationship" she said frustrated.

"I don't really think that plan would have worked anyway" Gwen noted.

"Maybe this plan failed, but I've already thought of my next master plan…" Morgana said smiling. Gwen rolled her eyes at the thought.

**More chapters soon, if you get the impression that Gwen's the only sane one in this fic then you would right!**


	4. Chapter 4:Third attempt

Matchmakers chapter 4

**Same disclaimer as previous chapters. This chapter has the appearance of Sparky (the dragon); the idea to call the dragon Sparky was Dementedviper's idea. If you are getting a little tired of these constant attempts, the end it in sight, just two more chapters after this.**

**Third attempt**

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked a little warily.

"We bribe Sparky into giving easy riddles about how Merlin and Arthur are perfect for each other" Morgana said looking determined.

"What will we bribe him with?" Gwen, ever practical, asked.

"Hmmmm….extra food?" Morgana guessed.

"We'll ask him" Gwen said.

Later….

"Merlin, come to see me and bring Arthur with you" Sparky's voice came into Merlin's head.

So Merlin did as he was told and they came down to the cave.

"So, what's going on, is Arthur in mortal danger again?" Merlin asked slightly irritably.

"What do you mean again? There's nothing I can't handle" Arthur protested.

Sparky moved out of the shadows to where the boys could see him and said "No, I am going to tell you of your destiny, you and Arthur will one day unite your souls, hearts and bodies."

"We'll be merged into one person! How? A spell?" Merlin sounded very worried.

"Erm, no, let me rephrase, the two of you will joined in the eyes of the gods" Sparky said adding a slightly suggestive tone.

"I don't get it" Merlin said cluelessly.

Arthur hadn't spoke for the entire conversation, it was as if he had never seen a dragon before-which he hadn't.

"Let me put this bluntly, you and Arthur will be in a romantic relationship" Sparky said exasperated.

"I never understand these riddles, hmmm I read something about riddles based on Latin roots or something, what's the root of relationship?" Merlin said reading far too deeply into the clear statement.

"OH MY GOD! DRAGON!" Arthur said, his thought process had just started again.

"You idiots!" the dragon said flying away in frustration.

So the plan failed….

**Do Morgana and Gwen even know about the dragon? Well they do now. Please review, I really appreciate it! Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5:fourth attempt

Matchmakers chapter 5

**Same disclaimer as usual. The penultimate chapter! Thanks for all your reviews so far please keep them coming!**

Attempt 4

"Any other master plans?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"I have the greatest idea; we lock them in a room and play romantic music outside the door. I read about it in a book, it's bound to work." Sarcasm just bounced off Morgana.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not going to work?" Gwen asked apprehensively.

"It's a great plan of course it will work" she said with foolish confidence.

So the plan was set, all they needed was for Merlin and Arthur to enter the room, Morgana and Gwen were spying the room from across the hall. After about 20 minutes of bored waiting they spied Merlin and Arthur walking down the hall arguing as usual. When they went into Arthur's room, Morgana and Gwen ran like crazy and locked the door from the outside, Morgana's personal musicians then began playing the violin to a love ballad.

Inside the room…

"Merlin, what's that noise?" Arthur asked "and I KNOW it's not my imagination this time."

"It sounds like music" Merlin observed.

"I know that, but where's it coming from?" Arthur said irritably.

"Outside?" Merlin offered.

"I know that numbskull, it was RHETORICAL!" he said reaching for the door handle.

"The door won't open!" he said, yanking the door handle harder to no avail.

"Maybe it's locked" Merlin suggested.

"Stop stating the obvious!" Arthur yelled.

"How are we going to get out?" Merlin asked.

"This is how" Arthur said running and kicking the down, as he did so the musicians ran for their lives.

"The music stopped" Merlin said laughing.

"What's your name Sir-state-the-obvious-a-lot?" Arthur said, really irritated.

"No, it's Merlin" he said smiling at Arthur's angry face.

"Argghhhhh" Arthur screamed in pure exasperation with Merlin's statements.

"I don't think the plan worked" Gwen said also stating the obvious.

"It would have worked if Arthur wasn't so brutish," Morgana said defensively "anyway we'll just have to try again….."

**Next chapter is the conclusion so please stick around. **


	6. Chapter 6:Fifth attempt

Matchmakers chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as previous chapters. Okay, so last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please tell me what you think overall.**

Attempt number 5

"Any more bright ideas?" Gwen asked.

"Of course! It's valentines day soon, so we can write them cards from each other" Morgana said happily.

"Hey! I'm not spending my valentines day trying to get those idiots together, I'm going to settle this right now" Gwen said determinedly.

"I love it when you take charge" Morgana said flirtatiously.

So they marched down the corridor and straight into Arthur's currently doorless room.

"Hi Arthur, hi Merlin" Morgana said.

"Err hi" Merlin said unsurely.

Gwen stepped forward confidently.

"Okay you two this is very simple…"

Merlin gave Arthur a puzzled look, Arthur gave back an 'I have no idea either why do you expect me to know' look.

"Okay listen up, Arthur, Merlin's in love with you" Gwen said smiling.

Arthur quickly turned to look at Merlin who looked away and went bright red.

"And Merlin, Arthur's in love with you" she said matter of factly.

Merlin looked shyly up at Arthur, who was trying his best to do his arrogant face but was failing miserably.

"So in conclusion, the two of you should get together" Gwen finished confidently.

"Um…." Merlin said.

"Now's a good time for you to kiss him, Arthur" Morgana added.

So Arthur did, and Morgana and Gwen were pleased to see that their work was done so they turned to leave the room. As they did they were confronted by a large group of confused looking servants, unfortunately they had forgotten that Arthur's room didn't have a door…..

**So that's the end… so what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
